Dissention
by Delta2059
Summary: Tris has been battling the ghosts of her past since initiation. Eric has isolated himself to avoid his. What happens when two strong willed warriors decide they're done playing nice? Rated M for Mature Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing to take a quick glance at my FF. It's my first shot at this kind of thing so bare with me. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth, I only typed this up as an outlet for my crazy imagination. Reviews are encouraged, please let me know what you like or don't like, if I've made any major mistakes and etc.**

**Edit: Characters take on the visuals from the movies, plus i kinda get the jeebies about Tris being 16 yrs old and Eric being 24 yrs old (even with the year and half fast fwd, she's still under 18) so let me take a little (bit more) creative license and say The Choosing Ceremony happens at 18 yrs old and Eric is still 24. **

**Please enjoy:)**

_Chapter 1_

_October_

The shadows held her as she tried to fight. Unable to breathe. Unable to push them away, trying to yell out while fighting the invisible force that pressed her against the cold hard ground. Suddenly a soft light banished the darkness as a sensual voice whispered in her ear that she was safe. Strong hands gently caressed her cheek, even though she sensed how dangerous those hands could be, she didn't fear them. Then she was sitting up in her bed, breathing heavily, her clothes and sheets drenched in sweat.

Were the nightmares ever going to stop? The attack during initiation still haunted her dreams almost every night. The fear she felt resurfaced each time as her mind exaggerated and distorted the details leaving her in cold sweats and sometimes screaming.

She looked at the bedside clock. _351AM._"This is bullshit!" she spat, throwing the heavy blankets onto the floor and climbing from the bed. The harsh florescent light broke the darkness and burned her eyes. Her tiny room was private at least, a single bed and desk were against one wall and a dresser and shower bathroom combo along the other wall. A small narrow window allowed the faint unnatural glow of the compound security lights to illuminate the room but it still felt more like a prison cell than actual accommodations for junior leadership. Groaning, she forced her eyes to stay open and looked at herself in the mirror. She expected to see the bruises and cuts from that night on her body but the only remaining evidence was a small scar splitting down through her eye brow. She cursed under her breath as she splashed cold water on her face and tried to force her mind back in reality.

She survived the attack, she made it through training, did her six month tasking's for street patrol, guarding the Amity farms and Med Bay nurse, she was now on month 2 of training to instruct the new initiates after the choosing ceremony in under six months' time. She cursed turning to slam her hand against the light switch. She wasn't going back to sleep, that was for sure, so she decided to get dressed and go for a run. She could get in a few hours of exercise before her shift.

Tris focused on the sound her running shoes made on the steel catwalks as they transitioned to concrete then gravel as she ran almost the entire length of the compound twice, barely anyone was awake yet except for the night guards monitoring the premises. The training room seemed empty as she first entered until she noticed one other person in the far corner practicing on the punching bags, but she didn't pay them any mind as she began her usual routine. First working on her strength with the weights and then running a few more laps before moving onto knife throwing. A few people trickled in here and there another hour after she arrived. That was her cue to run back to her apartment to get ready for her shift.

For the past few weeks she had been working under Zeke and Lauren learning how to instruct the initiates and what to look for when grading them. Max deemed that only the top 18 between both Dauntless born and transfers would be accepted into the faction. Since they had implemented the new scoring rule during her training year, and once the other factions found out, they had seen a drop in the number of initiates.

She walked into Zeke's office and was greeted with Tori sitting on his desk and giggling as Zeke ran her hands over her body. This was the 3rd time this week Tris had walked in on them heavily flirting with each other or making out with each other. She couldn't concentrate when they giggled or whispered and her headphones were starting to become useless in drowning them out. She turned in her chair to face them to say something but she noticed how they looked at each other and it reminded her of her parents, Natalie and Andrew Prior. Who was she to rain down on anyone's parade. She smiled and got up from her chair, engaged the lock on the door and winked at Tori as she closed it.

Sighing heavily, she wondered what to do now. There was important shit she needed to do and wanted to get it done asap. Tris looked towards Lauren's vacant office, but she was away this week meeting with Amity's leader, Johanna, and there was no way in hell Tris was going any where near Max. Which left – Eric. Cursing to herself she made her way to the end of the hall. He was not one of the people most volunteered to be around, let alone share an office with, including her, but desperate times called and they decided that he had the only spare computer. She quietly walked up to his open door and tapped against the frame.

His icy glare moved from the report he studied closely to land on her, freezing Tris in place where she stood. She watched closely as his eyes returned to the single paper held in one hand while he spun a pen around his fingertips on the other. He sat upright, his body as rigid as a statue from behind the darkened computer, his brow furrowed – whether from confusion or deep thought, she couldn't seem to decipher.

"What Prior?" He sighed. She watched closely as his jaw seemed to tighten and the muscles in his arms grew more tense. He had stopped reading and rose his arms above his head in a long stretch.

"Can I use your extra computer? The one in Zeke's office is acting up again" she lied wishing she didn't feel like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. He finished his stretch as his blue eyes seemed to go straight through her like a hot knife through butter. A scowl deepened across his blond brows as he pushed the chair away from his desk and stood up.

"Then let me see if I can fix it" He spat. _Oh no_. He can't see what is actually going on in that office.

"No!" She said a little too forcefully trying to stop him from going any further. "I promise you won't notice I'm here. Zeke just needed the office to himself for a bit" She quickly added trying to relax her nerves. But Eric moved even closer to her and leaned down until their eyes were level. She had tried to keep her eyes on his cold stare but the motion of his jaw growing tighter made her eyes travel to his lips. She felt her pulse skip a beat and all the oxygen left the room again.

"What is going on Stiff?" He asked angrily

There it was. The hurtful nickname given to members of her birth faction that he and Peter always called her by. She felt the heat of her anger start to rise. She was not a Stiff anymore. She was Dauntless. She had worked hard through her training and made it to the junior leadership position because of her efforts.

"Do not call me that. I am not Abnegation anymore. I'll be gone before you know it" She spat walking passed him towards the small work station in the far corner of his office.

"Like hell" He growled "Not going to hap..."

"Fine. Go but don't say I didn't warn you" She interrupted him as she placed her headphones into her ears and started up the dusty computer.

* * *

He had spent the entire morning trying to work off his frustration from his restless sleep, he had jolted awake sometime before 3 covered in sweat and with a raging hard on. Flashes of his dreams replaying through his mind. Soft sounds of pleasure. Gentle caresses and cries of release. His mind trying to clear the fog that covered her face and concentrate on the voice that seemed so familiar to him, whispering his name and begging him to stay with her and not wake up.

The cold shower he took hadn't helped curb the desire so he thought a long run could banish the visions of his dreams from his mind, It helped – for a few minutes until he noticed someone else doing the same as him this morning. The lone figure running just ahead of him. Long blonde hair swayed with each step of her lean legs. _Tris_. He felt his adrenaline kick into high gear as his memories of her flooded into his vision all at once. He cursed and decided to continue on to the training room, but she soon came in as he was ending his hand to hand and about to move onto the weights. But she got there first.

That's when he decided to leave and just head to the office early. After returning to his quarters and getting cleaned up he was beginning to feel like himself again. Making sure the scowl he had always wore was a little extra menacing so anyone that had run into him would not approach and he could get to work a little quicker. She had returned to Dauntless just over a month ago after almost a year of being shipped from outpost to outpost and rotated through the field hospitals. Now here she was, back in his life on a consistent daily basis. First it was running into her during breakfast a few times a week, now its every few hours she walks past his door or they are training in the gym at the same time.

_Not a chance in hell_ he thought as he felt his pulse kick from the ghostly sighs of pleasure that filled the back of his mind.

As he rounded the corner to the dining hall he noticed the meek mouse of a girl that had somehow passed 2 years before getting the food line ready for breakfast.

"I'm sorry Eric. But we're not open yet" Callie said looking intimidated to hell by him. She was a tiny red head who had originated from the Amity farms and was clearly not cut out for Dauntless, but she was lucky to be one of the last classes where the only way to be not deemed Dauntess was to quit. Her choice had been the kitchen from the minute the jobs were posted. Her Amity was still prominent, but it was either scrubbing dished or become factionless. She would not have survived the streets.

"Eric" A male voice called out behind her.

"Axel. How goes the battle?" Eric greeted as the other male wiped his hands on his apron and reached out for Erics extended hand.

"Never ending" The older man replied with a grin. His wrinkles ever more prevalent when he smiled. "Cal, give Eric something. He wants to start his day a little earlier than usual" The older man chuckled. As the little red head nodded.

After he arrived in his office he was glad to see all the emails and messages from the night guard about the patrols and a handful of tasks from Max about the upcoming initiates class. He dove in as he scoffed down the fruit muffin and coffee he had grabbed from the kitchen. Then a knock sounded and there she stood. _Tris._

'_Computer acting up my ass'_ He growled to himself as he marched down the hall towards Zeke's office. Just as he was about to bang on the door he heard something fall to the floor and a woman's giggle._ Zeke. __S__eriously? _He sighed and realized what was going on. He backed away and made his way back to his own office where Tris sat engulfed in her own work and didn't acknowledge him. Served him right. He thought as he sat back down and got back to work. This was not going to be a good day.

A few hours later he heard another knock on his door and looked up to see Zeke looking like cupid had run him over with a train then tossed him off a cliff. Damn. This boy was falling hard. He wondered if it was Tori that was driving him on the crazy train to love town.

"So that's where she went" Zeke laughed glancing at Tris, who still had her headphones in and was bobbing her head to some type of music. "Tori and me we thinking about going for drinks later with a few people. Did you want to come out?" Zeke asked

"I can see you finally decided to get some work done" Eric replied sarcastically

"Come out for drinks. Get to know her" Zeke snapped before they both started to laugh. Eric nodded as Zeke walked out to hall. Just then he noticed Tris get up and shut down the computer before following Zeke out and down the hall.

"Your welcome" He whispered under his breathe as he started replying back to an email from Max.

"Eric" a soft voice called out making all the air leave his lungs as he looked up to see Tris leaning against his door and a sweet smile across her lips. "I know it might not mean much but thanks." She said as she left him again.

His mind blanked for a second. Did she just – smile – at him. Maybe he did need a night out he thought as he tried to get his pulse to stop skipping.

**Whew - first chapter done and uploaded. Chapter two coming soon:) Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope the first chapter wasn't a total disaster. Here goes Chapter 2. _**

_Chapter 2_

There was a good crowd at the bar Tris noticed as she looked around for Tori and Christina. They had told her during lunch that they were going out for drinks and Tris didn't have a choice. So there she was, slowly making her way to the bar, still in her work outfit as she had just left the office not realizing what time it was and made her way directly to the bar. Will waved her over as he stood at the bar waiting for drinks.

"You're late Tris" He laughed.

"Forgot what time it was and just left the office" She replied

"You need to stop working so hard. Find a person who can take up some more of your time" He joked as he handed her a beer then motioned for her to follow him to the table everyone was at. Christina called out to her and Tori and Zeke waved. Another person was sitting with them but she didn't get a good look until Christina had let her go of her hug and pushed her into the chair beside him. _Eric_. Great. So much for a stress free night. A jolt traveled through her body as they sat silently.

"Tris did you just leave work?" Christina drilled her

"Someone has to get some work done around here" She replied winking at Tori and Zeke. Everyone laughed – except Eric, he just took another mouthful of his beer. She sat quietly and listened to Will and Zeke discuss the outcome of the passed weeks war games as Christina and Tori joked about having to deal with the sports talk began to divulge the bad manly habits of their significant others. She noticed that she found it hard to concentrate on anything around her except for Eric. The air around him seemed to get more dangerous with every minute that passed.

After an hour or so Christina and Will had disappeared while Zeke and Tori moved to a shadowed corner of the bar to suck face with each other. Leaving Eric and Tris alone at the bar, they sat silently together as he ordered them another two whiskys on the rocks. She was trying to get up the courage to talk to him but each time she went to open her mouth it was like one look from him would set her on fire – or all of dauntless. She quickly finished her whiskey and fought the burning in her throat while she stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "I'm calling it a night. Thanks for the drinks" She said without looking over to him as she began to walk out of the bar and into the pit.

She began walking down the cavern that led to the stairwell closest to her quarters. It was usually well lit but tonight it looked like a few adolescents decided to smash most of the security lights leaving gaps of darkness throughout. She let her adrenaline kick in as she slowly made her way into the darkness then realized someone was following her, it could have been another person returning to their room also, but from her experiences, she'd prefer to not caught unawares. She kept the same stride and speed as she reached a well lit section, stopping to kneel down and play with the laces of her boot like she was retying them. She studied the fine line in the dirt where the light ended and darkness began, analyzing the distance to the next lit area. The sound of boots walking over gravel stopped – so she did have a tail.

She casually stood up and walked into the shadows before squeezing into a narrow crevice in the carved out wall giving her the perfect hiding place. She held her breathe as a tall and broad figure snuck past her and then stopped. She watched as he silently scanned the cave for evidence of her whereabouts when she quietly crawled out from her hiding spot and tossed a stone from her free hand off the opposite cavern wall to distract her newly acquired shadow as she moved up behind him. She had to jump to be able to reach his neck to get him into a choke hold but she succeeded – until his elbow collided with her ribs. In less than a blink of an eye she was pinned against the cold stone wall.

"You have to do better than that Prior" A silky voice whispered in her ear

It made her core tighten and her body betray her instantly as she squeezed her thighs around his waist. _Eric._ She seemed to melt as he pinned her body between him and the cave wall.

"I still lost you" She said breathlessly as her eyes found his

"But I still caught you" He growled using his body to press her even tighter against the stone "Pity points don't count in a mouses game against a cat"

She laughed in his face even as he pinned her arms above her head "At least we agree on one thing" She gasped trying to catch her breath, each inhale seeming to bring him closer to her as her chest was now pressing against his.

"And that is.." He asked cautiously inching even closer

She laughed again "We both agree you're a pussy"

She watched as his features twisted angrily, half expecting him to explode in anger as she had witnessed so many times during initiation, but instead he released her from against the wall and moved away from her. Even as her body begged for him to come back she remained perfectly still against the wall until he turned to face her.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off or do you just have a death wish?" He spat charging back towards her until they were toe to toe again.

Tris grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt and pulled him down until their cheeks touched. "I've always liked to play with fire" She moaned in his ear before letting his shirt go and left him standing alone in the shadows as she made her way beck to her room.

* * *

_What'__s__ wrong with me?_ She thought as she felt her heart pounding in her chest and her pulse quicken. How could she act like that around him. It's fucking Eric. The glorified self righteous asshole. How can her body betray her like this every time he's close to her? She remembered the morning when she sat with her back to him trying not to catch his reflection in her screen or glance over her shoulder for a quick peak at him in the day light that filled his office. She had imagined what it would be like if she and him had done what Zeke and Tori – No – She knew from experience that he was like the flame during a winter night, as long as you kept your distance, he was safe. But once you reached for him – you'd be nothing but ash. And she didn't have a good track record with her men. She had realized early on that Four was not someone she wanted to be around. He was kind during her initiation and helped her to improve and end 2nd among her other initiates, but one night he snapped and the next day she had left for the amity farms and refused to look or even talk to him since.

She avoided any relationships and always kept her distance from anyone who flirted or come on to her. Except for one night during the winter solstice festival, when her and . . . nope. She had promised herself not to think of that night ever again. Tris knew the second she left his bed he was going to hurt her, so she got the hell out of dodge - again.

But was Eric just like Four? He was an asshole yes but he treated her differently during training then Four did. She remembered whenever her and Four wrestled he would seem to enjoy inflicting pain compliance. Eric on the other hand, had only wrestled the once, and it was the opposite. He didn't give her a chance to tap from his submissions before he had let go and they were on their feet again. It seemed like he wanted to avoid causing her any pain but still made the point that he was able to beat her in the ring. Then she remembered how he pinned her against Peter during initiation and nearly stopped her from becoming Dauntless.

She finally made it back to her room as she quickly entered the security code to unlock her door and made her way inside. As she stripped down to climb into bed she wondered why she was analyzing everything so much. Surprisingly she was able to get a half decent nights sleep before her nightmares woke her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Tris walked in to her joint office she shared with Zeke to see Tori curled up on his lap giggling in his ear. "Good morning" Tris greeted them. "Should I come back later?" She joked going to her workstation and logging in. Next to her keyboard she noticed an envelope with her name scrawled across it. She took no grace ripping it open to find a small typed up note.

_Your new quarters. Enjoy. _Followed by the apartment number and pass code. She smiled excited now to see her new place after her shift.

"Good Morning Tris" Tori's sang before she nibbled on Zeke's earlobe making him audibly moan. Tris rolled her eyes. Both of them had been all over each other for weeks now and she was happy they had finally got together but this lovey dovey sappy crap made her want to gag. Tori giggled behind her as Zeke whispered something Tris wished she didn't hear.

"Max wants to talk" Tris lied logging out of her station and started to leave.

"He didn't tell me" Zeke said sounding confused and looked to his computer screen.

"Hmm, weird" Tris replied "Must be a private thing. Should take about an hour" She smiled not looking back to see Zeke's reaction and closed the door behind her.

"I got sexiled. Mind if I steal your extra desk" It was more like a statement rather than a request. She grinned and sat down on the hard wooden chair "Thanks" she said as she typed in her security login and password then waited for her desktop to load. She didn't dare look at him – she could feel the imaginary daggers being thrown in her direction and she just didn't want to trigger a discussion with him.

"Again." He sighed.

"You know how it is. Find a new toy and ya' gotta' play with it, even if you break it" The words left her mouth before she thought and she closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel his eyes burning holes through the back of her head but she just ignored him and continued to log in to the computer. She could picture his brows furrowed and his jaw probably looked so tight that it would cause his teeth shatter inside his mouth. _Here we go._ She thought,.She put in a small earbud to listen to music as she began studying the marking procedures and notes Lauren had emailed her until she noticed Max walk into the office about to speak to Eric but froze when he noticed Tris.

He greeted her with a slow nod. "Why are you in here? Where is Zeke?" He asked firmly. She stuttered trying to find an excuse that wouldn't let on what was most likely happening a few doors down.

"Lessons about grading the initiates" Eric's answered smoothly. "Since Lauren is away and we know how lenient she can be sometimes when grading trainees, Zeke thought it would be good for her to get a different take on it" He sighed throwing down his pen and leaning back in his chair. Max only nodded.

"Good. Now I need you to do something for me" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as both Tris and Eric sat quietly. "Jeannine and Marcus are going at each others throats again and I neither have the patience nor the time to sit in on another dick measuring contest" He quickly glanced at Tris "No offense"

"I have less patience than you. Don't ask me to go to one of those awful meetings again" Eric argued coolly.

"I was hoping since you were once Erudite that you could help the process" Max replied. His voice implied that Eric was going to that meeting, no argument, and he'd have a smile on his damn face while doing it. Tris grinned, catching the most vengeful stare from Eric, before she turned back to her computer and started typing Max spoke again.. "And now that I think of it – Take Tris with you" Her fingers froze mid type. "It'll be good training"

"Wha… What? Why?" She turned shocked, now seeing a stupid grin go over Eric's lips. She had the sudden urge to take her shitty uncomfortable wooden chair and throw it at him.

"You were once Abnegation under Marcus" Max stated "Is it 'let's not follow orders day' or something?" He spat glaring at them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What time does this charade start?" Eric asked breaking the silence as Max looked at his wrist watch and smiled.

"You're already 10 minutes late" He laughed walking out of the office, leaving both Tris and Eric groaning as they grabbed their jackets and began running down the hall.

* * *

Somewhere between the top of the stairwell that lead from the leadership offices and the bottom of it, their jog turned into a race. They had split up, each taking a different route to the vehicle compound. She chose the catwalk leading directly outside but would have to climb down the multi-level fire escape – he took the tunnels through to the training arena which put him on the ground level and closer to the vehicle compound, He was making good time until he had to shove and yell for a large swarm of people blocking the exit to get out of his way. He breathed in the autumn air and let it fill his lungs as he saw no Tris in sight, he ran towards a parked truck – then a vehicle horn sounded stopping him in his tracks, Tris waving at him as she drove past. He cursed, shocked she actually beat him and began chasing after her, jumping on to the side rail and pulling the door open.

"Getting a little slow there old man" She laughed shifting gears and laying her foot further onto the gas pedal as he climbed in and slammed the door. She shook her head as he gave her the meanest glare he could, while still being a little impressed of her – a little. The rest of the drive to Erudite was silent, only the sound of her smoothly changing gears and the tires on the pavement beneath them.

The fall air was refreshing he thought as he inhaled deeply. It seemed to help slow his pulse enough that he decided to finally look over to Tris. She was concentrated on the upcoming hard left and didn't notice him staring at her until just before they reached the tall skyscraper Erudite housed most of their population. All eyes of those around the building seemed to turn when they roared up and parked at the front doors. They both jumped from the truck and ran up the stairs and through the main floor just to enjoy the deep glares of contempt they received from anyone they disturbed as the elevator doors closed before them.

Tris leaned against the glass wall as he pressed the button for the 40th floor. The elevator glided up smoothly as each level blew passed them until a soft ring sounded and they slowed down. He looked over to her and admired how the natural light that filled the building turned her brown eyes into a warm shade of honey and seemed to bring more life into her complexion. He had to admit he was almost enjoying himself until the elevator came to a complete stop and the doors slowly slid open. The sound of Marcus's and Jeannine's voices carried down the hall making both Tris and Eric look at each other, she rolled her eyes and he sighed a curse.

"We could just press another button and forget this drama" He whispered as they exited and the doors quietly closed behind them. She glared at him sternly before she looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly making him turn and find someone smiling back at her.

"Beatrice" He greeted opening his arms to her as they hugged. "I'm so happy to see you" He smiled down at her. He felt a ping of jealously watching the open affection between them. _Who the hell was he?_ Eric sighed before beginning to walk down the clinical looking hallway towards the now raised voice of Jeannine.

"Sounds like a party" He didn't hear her come up beside him, he looked back to see the lanky and frightened Erudite standing a few feet behind them. Eric made sure to put a little more attitude in his glare, but it only made the brat straighten his back and lift his chin higher. _Arrogant prick._

He pushed the doors open with such force they almost slammed against the wall, the room went silent.

"Eric" Jeannine greeted him with a polite smile "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice"

"Beatrice" Marcuse said enthusiastically,"Your faction treats you well I hope." A short paused fell over the room.

"Please" Jeannine smiled "Take a seat and we'll begin" she motioned to the vacant seats around the pure white large oval table.

"Sounds like it already started" Eric grinned roughly pulling one of the chairs from the table.

"Even more blunt from when you were a child" Jeannine commented coldly "Dauntless has only seemed to encourage some of your bad traits"

Eric smiled at her attempt of a low blow as he sat down and placed his elbows on the table. He knew Jeannine was intelligent, but she was also conniving and was very good at seeming sincere – he learned early not to trust a word that seeped from her fake smiles.

"Eric is one of the most respected leaders we have" Tris stated firmly looking to Marcus. "He's committed to the well-being of the faction system" She continued "He's an asset that Dauntless is proud to have within it's ranks" She made a point of directing her last compliment towards Jeannine.

"Good" she nodded almost dismissively, "Then let's continue."

Wow. Just when I thought I had the her figured out, she came back swinging. Though he preferred 'feared' more than 'respected' but who was he to spoil the fun of watch Jeanine get a good talking to. The next 3 hours was pure hell. Max owed him big time for this – God he wanted to take a run at the floor to ceiling window pane and pray it let go and freed him from this never-ending torture. He looked over to Tris who seemed completely engaged with what Jeannine and Marcus were arguing about – what topic was it now? Keeping order? The factionless? Jeannine's push for absolute power over all the factions… Jesus! Make it stop.

"I think that's all the progress we can make for today" Jeannine sighed, slowly closing the cover over her tablet and rising gracefully to stand and shake hands with Marcus as he rose from his seat.

"I advise the next meeting should involve the other factions" He stated before he bid farewell to them all and pulled Tris aside, just as Jeannine did the same with Eric.

"Thank you for your insight with the ongoing issues. If only the other faction leaders would realize that intellect is needed to solve these problems. We may never have peace at this rate" Jeanine whispered to Eric as she watched Marcus and Tris closely. His stern gaze fell on her from across the room as she smiled and talked so easily to the Abnegation leader.

"Maybe" Eric replied turning towards Jeannine. "But Sacrifice, Honesty and little Kindness sometimes go a long way" He made sure he flashed her his cockiest grin before walking towards Tris.

"We'd better report back to Max"

"It was good seeing you Marcus. Please tell my parents I..." She froze, her eyes showing the hint of tears.

"I will tell them. Take care of yourself Beatrice" He smiled before nodding at Eric.

They made their way to the elevators and waited silently. She looked deep in thought until the faint ring sounded, once the doors slid open she walked ahead of him and leaned against the far glass wall. He joined her inside and pressed the button for the main floor. What could have her so stuck in her head? Why did she suddenly look uncomfortable? He spent the slow ride watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She seemed to drive a little slower back to Dauntless almost like she was dreading the sight of the front gate as it peaked over the crest. Something was making his nerves twitch. She was lively and bold earlier, now she was cold and silent. What changed? What did it matter anyways? Why was he so concerned about Tris? He wasn't someone to sit there and analyze her life when he wasn't exactly open to anyone's feelings. But still, something was off.

"I'd like to get home before supper Stiff" He spat angrily, then waited for a response from the other side of the truck. Suddenly his whole body was launched forward but he was able to stop himself from slamming into the dash before he looked over and noticed Tris glaring at him as she placed the truck in park.

"Are you fucking in . . ." a small fist collided with his jaw, stopping him from completing his sentence. He was able to stop her following elbow directed at his head but not the punishing knee to his ribs. He gasp for air as he used his sheer size and strength to over-power her and pin her body face down across the bench seat beneath him. Cursing at him as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"I warned you to never call me that again" She spat as she squirmed against his grip

"Now now Prior. Play nice." He teased as he leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear. "I merely wanted to see if you were still paying attention" He whispered as his thoughts moved from the slight twinge of pain in his mouth to the pounding of his veins through his body. He thought everything was under control until he felt the zipper of his jeans press against his hardness. "Why so tense?"

"Fuck off Eric?" she growled trying not to sound out of breath

"Feisty aren't we?" He laughed moving a few strands of hair from her face with his free hand "How long has it been..." He whispered, making sure his lips grazed her ear. "since someone _helped you relax_?" He wasn't sure if she cursed his name or moaned it but it sent a surge of need through him to hear her say it again. He felt the possessive side of him begin to rear its ugly head as she fought against his grip again.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She replied going still underneath him

"I asked didn't I?" He said impatiently as he pictured himself in a cool dark bedroom surrounded by streams of moonlight on concrete walls, a lone figure laying before him in the warm bed still asleep. Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"I thought _we_ agreed never to speak of that night?" She asked seriously

He froze as he tried to analyze what she had just said as remnants of _that_ night flashed through his mind. Sighs of pleasure. The scoring of finger nails down his back. His name repeated breathlessly over and over again. Hers too.

He released her arm and rolled her onto her back until she staring up at him, her gaze traveling over his face before connecting with his, There was no possible way anyone would be insane enough to deny this woman if she took them to bed with her. Then he wondered if he could ever say no if she asked him. He lowered his body to hers until his lips brushed against her ear, sighing as her scent engulfed him. She suddenly arched her body into his making his blood boil and his pulse drum loudly.

"Is that why you've been acting like a bitch to me lately?" He whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe until he felt something sharp pressing against his inner thigh. The cold realization hitting him as he peered down between their bodies and noticing the small blade that she was now gently pressing into the muscled flesh of his inner thigh. He grinned and looked down at her.

"No Eric. There are plenty of other reasons" She growled applying more pressure with the knife hearing it start to cut through the fabric of his pants

"Oh I don't doubt that" He laughed studying her features to try and figure her out, but as always, she was as elusive as trying to catch smoke with his hands. Her usual pale grey eyes grew darker as she glared at him with more contempt than usual. He rose to his knees and held his hands up in surrender.

"Are we done here?" She asked slowly rising off the seat and returning the blade to the sheath strapped along her back.

"Not even close. But we'll revisit this next time" He warned looking her over as they turned to face forward and continue on to Dauntless HQ.

_**Authors note: I really hope I'm not screwing this up:Z Cheers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Possible Trigger Warning for physical violence** **

**Longer chapter but please R&R and hopefully you'll like it. Fingers crossed. **

_Chapter 4_

_Next time?_ She thought as she placed the truck in gear. _There won't be a next time _she silently swore a him. But she had worse things to worry about.

Attacks on Abnegation? Who would target those who couldn't defend themselves? It wouldn't be the factionless, they depended on Abnegation's aid too much. And with Dauntless patrolling the streets at all hours, how could the attacks still occur? Could Marcus be lying? She had to convince Marcus and Max to meet over the issue, maybe they would agree to add a few more patrols until the assholes were caught. Her mind spun as she tried to decipher everything that had happened as they arrived at the Dauntless compound. Eric jumped out of the truck and quickly made his way inside as she secured their vehicle and followed behind a few minutes later. Cursing as she ran up the flight of stairs and back towards her office.

Tris noticed Zeke and Tori were gone, good, maybe she could get some work done now, silently thankful to have the office to herself.

_Nope_

Within a minute Max was standing over her drilling her for information and her take on the theatrics while Eric sat at Zeke's desk clicking a pen in his hand each time she answered. She imagined her chair flying at his head again. Each snap of the pen sounding like a cannon going off in her mind.

"Jeannine was always a little full of her self" Max sighed

"A little?" Eric spat. Max shrugged and sighed before leaving Eric and Tris alone. She turned to her computer as her stomach growled loud enough for Eric to hear and snicker. "Hungry?" He laughed getting up from behind Zeke's desk and walking out the office door. She sat quietly remembering she didn't eat breakfast and contemplating whether she could finish her work instead of eating lunch. "Coming Prior?!" Eric yelled from somewhere down the hall. She sighed and decided work could wait as she left the office to see Eric standing at the top of the stairwell.

They got there just in time before the kitchen closed, most of the faction had eaten and went back to whatever it was they were doing so she petty much had pick of where ever she wanted to sit. Placing her tray at the far end of an empty table and she went to get herself a drink, upon returning to her food she found Eric had decided to make himself at home and watch as he picked up a fry that had fallen off her plate and eat it, all while smiling at her. She fell onto the bench and stared at him.

"Get your own fries" She spat as he chuckled and bit into his burger.

"What did you think of Jeannine's logic?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, she shrugged taking a sip of water a little afraid to answer. It was Eric she was talking to, not Will or Tori who believed Jeannine was corrupt and didn't trust her. They had voiced previous times before how she would lie to other leaders and her own faction to make sure she stayed in power and made sure anyone who voiced out against her were either forced to stay silent or had an "accident".

"It was informative but I agreed with Marcus, the other leaders should have a say in the larger issues" She replied watching his reaction closely. But he stayed his usual stoic self while looking at her.

"But adding more bureaucratic voices takes longer to solve the problems" He stated taking another bite of his burger.

"Yes, but we are a city of five factions, each having strengths where the others lack. Each manage themselves but with regard to city wide issues, it should have each of the factions say. The only reason it takes longer is because some leaders complicate it just to justify their opinions – nothing more" She blurted out, her tongue running away with her again. Her pulse quickened trying to gauge his reaction. But he only tilted his head to one side and looked at her, she thought he might ask her more questions or explain her opinion in more detail, but he just nodded and continued to eat. They didn't talk anymore the rest of lunch, but Tris thought she had to watch herself more carefully around those she didn't know who's allegiances lied where. As Max said earlier, he was Erudite, maybe he was secretly working with her so she could assume control over the factions. "But I'm so low on the food chain, no one should pay any attention to me" She added quickly and over stuffed her mouth with fries to stop her from blabbing on.

As Tris returned to her office in hopes of being more functional than she had been the past few hours, but her mind had other ideas. Each time she began reading a report or interpret the instructions of each lesson her concentrated thoughts shattered into a million pieces, like a stone hurled into a mirror. Each shard depicting every memory of her and Eric. His analyzing gaze as she walked past him on a roof top, the defiant glare on a train, callused fingertips gently brushing against her brow, deadly hands bloodied after a fight cradling her shacking ones. His voice echoing in the darkness of her mind, comforting one second, angry the next then hearing her name as a pleasured sigh.

"Hey" Max's voice sounded from her office door making her jump from her seat and yell out. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she sighed and laughed. "You good?" He asked after a few seconds of watching her

"Yeah" She nodded "What's up?"

"Take the rest of the evening, I know there's a bash down at the bar. Have fun & enjoy the new digs" He smiled. She quickly locked her computer and made her way down the hall to the stairs. Running to her single room she quickly packed her belongings, which fit into two dufflebags and tidied up the place. A crew would come in a give the place a thorough cleaning before moving someone else in but she didn't want to leave a dirty apartment in her wake. After giving it the once over and double checking she had everything she left her old quarters and felt the excitement of finding her new one.

_626… 628… 630…_ She counted in her head walking the length of the hallway.

"Lost Prior?" A familiar voice rang out behind her, she inwardly groaned and turned around to find Eric walking up the hallway behind her, a mischievous grin on his lips. She made it blatantly obvious she was ignoring him by shooting him a cold side eye before she went back to following the numbers etched into the heavy steel doors.

_632… 634… 636! She found it. _

Stopping in front of the door and entering the security code she heard the lock disengage and pushed the door open. A sense of excitement filled her as she wanted to run in and check out her new and improved digs. Then she heard another lock sound behind her making her turn around.

"Have a good night – Neighbor" He laughed closing the door behind him.

_Great._ She'd have to remind herself to find out who assigned her the room and thank them. She didn't realize how many times she wanted to hit someone with a chair today until she began to count on her hand. She couldn't request an exchange just because of who she shared a hallway with and she wasn't going back to her old apartment. _Looks like your stuck with him Tris,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door.

It was a vast improvement from her old place. The large window went from one end to the other. She had an amazing view of the city and could see past the wall to the Amity farms, the fall colors on the trees covered the terrain in golden oranges and fiery reds. A small living room and galley kitchen shared the main area and her bed was huge! She thought looking towards the bedroom, the brick wall behind the queen sized bed accented against the remaining gray concrete walls of the apartment. She was going to enjoy it here. She threw her stuff on her bed and spun around excitedly.

* * *

Eric had to get a grip on himself. Each time this girl was in close proximity to him it only brought trouble – _and misery_ – his mind echoed.

He cursed as he threw his jacket onto the small uncomfortable couch he had now called his bed the past few months. He glanced towards his actual bed, not able to remember the last time he had a decent nights sleep. Well, he did remember but he wasn't about to let those memories come crashing back. He ripped his shirt over his head and angrily rolled it into a knot of twisted fabric before tossing it across his apartment, feeling even more annoyed when it didn't hit the far wall as hard as he wanted it to. He removed the rest of his clothes with a little more aggression than was needed to, he hoped an ice cold shower might chill his nerves and stop him from wanting to burn the whole building to the ground.

Since he had entered Dauntless he never met anyone like the small Abnegation girl that crashed into his life. From the beginning she was one of the few people to look him in the eye, which he always found strange for a Stiff. The faction was quiet and mostly kept to themselves, more than any of the other factions. They were the poster children of boring, their heads always bowed and never spoke up to defend themselves. He didn't expect her to get off the fucking train when he witnessed her at the choosing ceremony hesitantly hold her open wound over the sizzling coals and let that single drop of blood define her future. But there she was, the first jumper staring at him with those stormy grey eyes before she turned to embrace the darkness below her.

Her entire initiation felt like a battle he was struggling to win. Each time he thought his glare would make her cower or make her eyes fall onto the concrete below her feet, she would only return with her own determined gaze. He felt like his weaknesses and fears were bared before her like she had taken explosives to the wall he had build from when he was a child. She questioned his orders, defied his expectations and excelled among the other initiates he thought emulated Dauntless.

The cold water didn't seem to help keep his mind off of her as he remembered becoming suspicious of her when they started their fear landscapes. When stronger members were left catatonic and crying, she walked out of the room with a confused look on her face. Each time she improved and excelled against her fears while others felt like they could barely survive. He became in awe of her until he analyzed her landscape feeds.

_Divergent._

The word seemed to effect him more than the icy shower that poured over his head and down his spine. He had been taught since he was a young boy in Erudite that people like her were scum and a detriment to their way of life. They were dangerous and wanted to eliminate anyone who wasn't them. Until he watched his mother, convicted by the very leader of Erudite today, of being one of those he was told to fear and hate.

_His father held him tightly as he cried after the trial, telling him his mother was not the monster they said she was as he blamed his his father for not protecting her. _

_Then who would protect you and Sarah! His father yelled. "we all loved your mother and she loved us. She knew the dangers of being found." he continued_

"_You should have done more!" a young Eric spat venomously. He watched as his fathers shoulders dropped and he bowed his head. Eric always remembered a proud and strong-willed man that his father was, but in those moments with tears welling in his eyes and Eric's little sister in his arms, he was defeated, confused and sad. _

"_She always told me that if anything happened to her that I was to always protect you two. No matter what" His father whispered "What do you think would have happened to us if I had spoke up for her and told the entire faction that I've known for nearly 19 years that the woman I love was Divergent and helped hide that all those years? It's a damn miracle they haven't taken us all to prison" He explained_

_Eric could see the logic in his fathers words. He understood it. He knew it was the only way they could avoid further accusations. But his emotions ruled him that day, causing him to lose control. Something he never wanted to experience ever again. His mother was kind and gentle, she didn't deserve to be snuffed out like she did and he knew he couldn't live to see someone he cared about to be treated the same way. From that day, he vowed to never let anyone into his life, the building blocks of his emotional walls were placed that day and everyday since he made sure that wall never faltered. _

"_I'll never forgive you for this" Eric remembered saying, but his fathers reply haunted him _

_His exhausted emerald eyes held Eric captive in place before he said "You don't have to forgive me. You have to survive"_

Within a year of his mother's trial and execution, Eric choose Dauntless. He came to Max broken, angry and vengeful. Max taught him patience and helped rebuild him to the man he was today. Until the anniversary date of his mothers murder sent him spiraling into the dark abyss of hatred and revenge. He told Max everything, leading to both of them trusting eachother with their secrets, and a vow to protect others from the evil seeking to destroy them.

He recalled Jeannine approaching Max months before, explaining how the Divergents were going to bring down the faction system, reducing everything and everyone to burned rubble and catastrophic destruction. Max entertained her enough to convince her Dauntless and Erudite were allies against this _plague_ as she had called it. But in reality, Max, Eric, Marcus Eaton, Andrew Prior and Johanna had already devised a plan to protect they're factions against Jeannie's.

To keep Erudite in the dark about the work being done right under their noses, Max spread Jeannine's propaganda and stated any suspected Divergents were to be brought to leadership to be dealt with, hinting at an immediate departure from from the highest cliffs and into the chasm below. In reality, Divergents found in Dauntless were ferried out during their choosing ceremonies to Abnegation or Amity for protection, either by manipulated test results, generalized fear of being found in Dauntless but mostly convinced by their parents to leave their birth faction for somewhere fully beyond Erudites grasp. But a few had to be "killed off", like Amar and George Wu after they were discovered by prominent Erudite members. Max had quickly devised a plan to appease them and Jeannine before Eric personally smuggled them out of Chicago and helped them hide beyond the wall.

They suspected Jeannine had a plan she was waiting to execute and Max would be damned if any faction member, even those within his own ranks, were placed in any danger by her and her psychotic antics.

But it explained everything about Tris. Her defiance. Her non-abnegation traits. Her exceptional times getting through her fears. She was one of the people he and Max had swore to keep safe. But Jeannine was getting closer to her goal of domination over the factions and total control, so Max began to assign people outside HQ. Uriah went to the wall and Amity farms. Tori was sent to the outposts along with Tris while Four was sent to a security centre in Abnegation before being sent to the wall.

All they could do was wait, Erudite would divulge their plan sometime and then the faction leaders could strike and bring down the deadly Matthews regime. Until then, they were sitting on their hands and unable to make their move.

* * *

She focused on the hot spray covering her body and the sounds it made against the tiled wall, trying to get her mind to focus on one thought out of the thousands that swirled inside her head. She thought of her parents she had left behind in Abnegation and wondered if they were okay. She thought of her brother being influenced by Jeannine and her cronies. For some reason her mind traveled to Four. His brown eyes once soft and caring turning cold and dark. She had thought he had genuinely cared about her and what they had, but she realized he was beginning to become controlling and his random outbursts were becoming more frequent and volatile.

She remembered coming to the realization that he was not in love with her but the idea of having someone under him that he could control. Then she was assigned to the Amity outposts and knew that was her way out. Tris didn't even tell him she was leaving, she quickly packed her things and got the hell out of dodge. A few angry emails and an apology letter later, he had finally stopped contacting her and she was finally able to live without the feeling of a tightening collar around her neck. She felt liberated even, spending her first few months with Tori doing patrols around Amity before being rotated through the field medic outposts.

She was originally worried that Four would already be waiting for her back at Dauntless but was relieved to find his duties didn't end for another 7 months. By then she would be leadership and he would be less of a worry.

She turned the shower off and wrapped herself in an extra-large fluffy black towel she had laid over the small sink before wiping the clouded mirror with her forearm to look at herself. Her eyes instantly went to the scar that cut through her eyebrow.

_She was returning to her dorm room she shared with the other initiates when she was grabbed from behind and blindfolded, gagged and restrained. She tried to focus on her surrounding as they threw her from one wall and into another like a ping pong ball, each hit knocking the wind out of her to the point she thought she was going to pass out. Then she heard the running water at the bottom of the chasm and a felt steel railing pressed against her back. _

_They're voices at the time were unfamiliar and filled with disgust towards her. She had tried to fight them off and flee but one of them caught her by her hair and pulled her back towards them. Their laughs echoed off the stone walls as her body battled between her fight or flight instincts. She didn't have time to analyze anything further once one of them took hold of her neck and squeezed tight causing her to gasp. _

"_I refuse to be ranked below a Stiff like you" one of voices spat in her face_

_They forced her against the railing and bent her over it backwards as the realization that she was going to die set in. This wasn't a joke. They weren't laughing at something funny, they were getting enjoyment from torturing someone who couldn't fight back. She tried to cry out but it was muffled by the fabric pressed against her tongue. _

_Then she heard someone cry out in pain just as she was pulled towards sturdy ground again gasping for air _

"_What the fuck?" She heard one of her captives say above her before their large body fell beside her. Finally, she thought twisting her body and driving her knee what she hoped was somewhere painful._

_Another pain filled grown sounded close by and the faint sounds of heavy boots running away echoed through the caves. She heard the gravel shuffling under more boots and the cracking of what she assumed was either someone jaw or nose – then silence. She listened closely for any sound of another attackers, but there was nothing, except for the sound of water moving far beneath her through the darkened caverns. _

"_You certainly know how to keep things interesting Prior" a masculine voice sounded behind her causing her to turn and try to figure out if they were friend or foe. She remained silent until she heard their steps move closer to her, she panicked and moved further away not knowing how close to the edge she was until she felt her footing slip beneath her. She cried out as her blindfold revealed her dire situation and a strong tattooed arm reaching out for her._

_One second she was falling to her death into the dark waters below the next she was hanging off the side cliff, then noticing a hand grasping tightly onto her jacket._

"_Now don't go do something stupid" He struggled to say above her. She looked up and was greeted with the pierced and tattooed asshole himself – Eric. He had one hand on her and the other gripping the bottom of the rusted metal railing so firmly she swore his knuckles were white. _

_He groaned as he slowly lifted her towards him while she willed her body not to struggle against his efforts because of fear. As she got closer she felt his grip on her quake until he rolled both their bodies to safety. Tris looked towards him as he sat a few feet from her, watching his broad chest rise and fall as he quickly caught his breathe before she began concentrating on trying to get her hands undone. She hadn't noticed him move closer to her until a calloused fingertip brushed down her cheek and loosened the strip of fabric covering her mouth causing her to gasp and finally fill her burning lungs with oxygen. _

"_Thank you Eric" She somehow managed to say between breaths closing her eyes as she started feeling the realization of what had almost happened to her. Her whole body began to vibrate and she felt like something was constricting her chest. _

"_Woah woah I told you not to do something stupid" she heard as strong hands gripped her body causing her to cry out and start throwing wild swings towards the shadows reaching for her. Her name repeated in her mind from a voice not her own. The same voice telling her to breath and open her eyes. _

_Through the fog she did as she was told as her eyes met with a worried stricken sky blue glare. He was sitting with her, their noses mere inches from eachother. "Good. Now just breath Tris" He whispered as he motioned for her to mirror his slowed breathing. She tried to focus on anything other than the shadows of her mind, it was then she felt a warmth weaving between her fingers. She looked down confused as to why when she noticed it was Erics' bruised and bloodied hands, somehow grounding her to the realization that she was safe. _

"_There ya go. Welcome back" He chuckled keeping his eyes trained on hers._

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, I am not sure if this chapter is too much or not enough or too slow paced or whatever. **

**Cheers anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not keeping this better updated. It took me awhile to feel comfortable with the next few chapters. I wanted to do something a little fun with this one. So please enjoy and let me know in the reviews if you like/dislike what you read:) **

**_Cheers!_**

_Chapter 5_

Eric spent the entire night tossing and turning – as usual. Unable to grasp at the straws of sleep that his body was begging for. Now he was leaning against an old brick wall trying to catch his breath after running the entire compound multiple times, the burning sensation surged in his chest with every intake of air into his lungs and the ache of overworked muscles. Maybe a hot shower would help to relax him before he started his day, he thought as he made his way to the stairwell that lead to the leadership apartments. His mind began to focus on the text he had just received from Max. Jeanine was ready to execute step one of her plan and requested they meet in a weeks' time to prepare, along with a delivery of two truck loads of equipment.

_It's finally begun. _After all this time preparing, they only needed to play along and stay ahead to out maneuver her before she could cause significant damage to the innocent victims she had set her sights on. Then he began thinking of the ways to exact revenge on those responsible for his mothers death and proving they killed innocent people based on their fears and lack of compassion.

_Faction before Blood_ his mind repeated over and over again. He felt a ping of guilt as he thought of his family. A mothers' tender embrace. A fathers' loving support. A sisters' proud admiration in her bigger brother. The ghosts that haunted him and his feelings of disgrace in betraying Dauntless and the principles of the faction system. How could he call himself a true Dauntless, let alone a leader, when he wasn't even sure if the situation arose he could he put his faction before his revenge. The shame he felt in that moment made his fists clench so tightly he could feel his palms burn under the pressure of his fingernails.

He was rounding the corner just outside his quarters when his eyes landed on _her_.

"Eric" Tris acknowledged him, stopping just short of his reach "Here to lower moral as per usual" She teased as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to fight the cruel surge of excitement that made his body vibrate upon hearing his name on her lips.

"Ah yes, the daily brat parade has decided to honour me with her presence early" He spat back.

"I do so enjoy our daily chats, but I have a job to do and don't you have some small children to scare somewhere?"

He leaned down until his mouth was almost brushing her ear, the smell of her shampoo made his mind envision walking along the edge of the woods just as the first few drops of rain began to fall. It was natural and earthy and even though his nerves sizzled and his heart raced, he could feel a calm come over him. "I can remember a time when you enjoyed more than a _chat_" He whispered before he straightened his body and regrettably began to continue on his way back to his quarters when an arm shot out in front of him. He could have easily tossed it aside, leaving her standing there in silence, but he felt playful and still wanted to enjoy her sweet scent – even if it was for only a moment longer.

Her hand moved to grip the collar of his shirt and pull him back towards her, a sly and devilish smile on her lips. His breath caught in his lungs when her lips grazed his cheek and he thought for a second he could feel her smile against his skin.

"Don't forget Eric" She sung "I can rattle your cage far worse than you can rattle mine" Her laugh sent a satisfying shiver through him as she let go of his shirt and walked passed him, continuing to the stairwell that led to the common areas.

_We'll have to see about that_ he thought, while also coming to the realization that he now required a cold shower.

* * *

"Oh C'mon Tris" Christina begged "It's the last weekend we all get to spend together for a month, Uriah and Will are getting transferred to opposite guard shifts and I'm getting shipped out every two days for Street Patrol. We're making tonight a huge bash so you have to be there!" She cried

"I'll let you know" Tris replied "But right now I have to go. I'm going to be late for my review" She laughed as she quickly emptied her meal tray and began to run back towards her office. By the time she was standing at the door Max, Eric and Zeke were already sitting comfortably and waiting for her. Not a good way to start her first review meeting.

By the time the hour had passed it was determined that she was well on her way to becoming full leadership just before the new initiates were scheduled to arrive. Max congratulated her and Eric nodded quietly in agreement but of course Zeke waiting until the were out of the room and a far enough distance away before scooping her up off her feet and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you" He smiled "I have to text Tori and tell her the good news! And you have to come tonight" He smiled as he quickly typed on his phone screen

"Yes. I think we've all deserved a drink or two" She laughed

"or twenty" He added as he made his way out of the office but not before congratulating her again.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon in the training area and practically running a marathon around the compound trying to put her excess energy to some use besides dancing around her apartment. It was close to supper by the time she made her way into her apartment and turned on her shower.

_The sound of the fabric that pinned her arms behind her back being cut away echoed in her mind, even as she moved and massaged her hands to get the feeling and colour back in them. She listened to Erics heavy boots move from behind her back toward the edge of the chasm and kick a few loose stones into the darkness below. _

"_Not the kind of trip I'd like to have Stiff" Eric scoffed walking back towards her. She wanted nothing more than to shove his ass off the goddamn cliff for having the ability to joke about almost dying at the hands of some cowards. But the guilt of killing her rescuer – and the sheer amount of pain she was in – stopped her. _

"_Oh the almighty Eric" Tris boasted "scared of a 60 foot drop into shallow water" it hurt to laugh but the waves of pain and nausea that swept over her were worth seeing the annoyed look on his face. He reached for her arm and with the gentleness of ripping a band aid off small wound, he quickly lifted her struggling body to her feet. _

"_I'm fearless, not suicidal" He spat keeping her upright with his strong body as she swaying in his arms. Tris let the surge of pain from the sudden movement of injured muscles subside before she spoke again. _

"_Didn't you test with five fears Mr. Fearless?" She winced, slowly gaining her balance back and requiring less of Erics help to stop her from falling on her ass_

"_And how many do you have?" He chided her as he dropped his arms, letting a chill settle over her body. "I guess we'll have to wait and see" _

"_Touche" She chuckled as a dark fog began to fill her head. She needed to get to her bunk and try and get some sleep. And this whitty banter with Eric was not helping the headache now developing. She turned her back to him and began walking until his heavy hand slammed down on her shoulder. She winced in pain and tossed it off of her and tried to take another step, but he grabbed her again and turned her into his warm body. _

"_Let me go! I don't need anymore of your help" She yelled felling her arms go limp as she tried to hit her fists against his body. _

"_Coming from the crazy chick who just nearly walked off the edge. Are you going to scrape your body off the chasm floor or have your dear friends do it for you?" He spat keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms. _

"_I'm fine" She sighed feeling the exhaustion sink in more and more as her legs gave out beneath her. _

"_Fine my ass" She heard him say as she felt pain of her limp muscles being move then – comfort, a searing heat that seemed to sooth the aches in her body and a sound of a steady beating rhythm like a drum, or a heartbeat, resonated against her ear. _

She wrapped the grey towel around her body and paused to feel the cold concrete underneath her toes before wiping the steam from the mirror and looking over her features. A sequence of knocks sounded against her door startling her.

Must be Christina trying to convince her to go out again, maybe Zeke hadn't told her about today's good news she thought while reaching for the cold steel door handle.

"Figured I'd let you celebrate before I barged in" A male voice said as he practically forced his way into her apartment. "You're shower is working right?" He asked turning to face her with the biggest shit disturbing grin she'd seen in a while. _You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me?!_

"Not a chance in hell! You're not using anything in here" She yelled as she slammed her door shut. "And obviously it works" She added motioning to her body still wrapped in the towel and her drenched hair. His seemed to grow more mischievous as his eyes moved over her body.

"I'll be gone before you know it" He teased before he raced her to the bathroom and quickly shut the door before she had a chance to stop him.

"Get out! Before I tell Max!" She yelled this time banging on _her_ bathroom door. Hope sprang in her chest as it opened an inch or so to reveal Erics still smiling face.

"Ooooh taddle on me to daddy will ya?" He teased closing it again

"What's wrong with yours! Or the training bathroom! She yelled while fighting the urge to kick down her own door "or the initiates showers"

"Mine won't work. The training arena shower is too far away and you really don't expect me to shower in a bathroom they haven't cleaned in a decade?" He replied from behind the door.

"You are seriously the Monday to my life Eric!" She spat giving up as she heard the spray of the shower. _Aargh!_

Tris was not in the mood to entertain Eric or his almost supernatural ability to set fire to her body and making her beg for his touch, any touch. Whether they sparred in the ring or cornered eachother in a hallway or cavern, her body felt on the brink of total anarchy while her mind fought for her to control herself and keep her distance. She needed to convince herself that it might be in her best interest to get some clothes on. Then, for a split second, she wondered what it would feel like to cut the reins and run wild with him – _again_.

Tris was about to throw one of her over sized sweaters' on when she heard her shower shut off and then a loud knock sounding at her door.

"C'mon Tris! Open up!" Christina's voice sounded from the other side of her door

"We have some celebrating to do!" Yelled someone who closely resembled Uriah

_No. NO. NO! NOT NOW! _Her mind screamed as she quickly ran to her bathroom door. _This cannot be happening! _

"Your ass better stay in there until they leave because if you don't I can think up one hundred different ways I can kill you with my loopha" She angrily growled at the door.

"First you want me gone, now I'm staying! Make up your mind Prior!" He yelled as another knock sounded. "Oooh visitors!" He said sounding a little too excited

"I swear to god I will kill you if you so much as peak your head out this door" She said walking towards her apartment door. With a groan and a quick prayer she opened it. Christina, Will, Uriah, Tori and Zeke stood outside with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey" she yelled trying to stay cheerful. She felt her face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Who were you yelling at?" Christina asked trying to peek over Tris's shoulder.

"No one" She replied quickly. "I tripped over the coffee table trying to answer the door" She smiled trying not to seem nervous.

"So your going to kill your coffee table with a loopha?" Zeke smile told her he knew she was trying to hide something

"Yeah, you know me… Saying the stupidest shit when I hurt myself" She laughed nervously knowing full well she had shot to shit the notion of acting natural before she opened the damn door.

"We came to see if you wanted to start drinking early" Tori asked

"Ummm . . . I still have some things to do before tonight" Tris lied "But I can still meet you at the bar early though"

"Ok, we'll see you soon the huh?" Will asked seemingly convinced. Tori and Zeke expressions on the other hand showed they weren't.

_Good, just a few more seconds of goodbyes and they'll leave, as long as Eric doesn't … _

"Do I used the blue soap or the yellow?" Eric yelled from behind the closed bathroom door._You son of..._

Zeke bellowed out laughing. "Eric? Is that you?!" he asked while pushing his way into Tris's apartment and looking around

"Is that Eric" Christina and Tori followed him

"It's not what you think!" Tris yelled quickly looking at the shocked faces of Will and Uriah while the other three broke out laughing.

"I told you!" Tori yelled at Zeke as they leaned on each other so they wouldn't fall over.

_This cannot be happening!_

"First you two disappear for hours on end and now he's in your shower – _naked_" Zeke made sure he emphasized the last word,

"NO no no… It's not like that. We had meetings and his not naked… I mean…" She stuttered trying to get some control over the situation but her bathroom door opened revealing Eric, soaken wet, with a black towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"You don't expect me to shower fully clothed do you?" He teased as he walked towards them, beads of water dripping down his body. _Oh god he was gorgeous._Her desire was able to subdue the murderous rage surging through her body – for a second. Her eyes followed every rise and fall of toned muscle along his chest and abs. A large tattoo comprising of thick bold lines and geometric shapes surrounded by hundreds of small ink dots that began to fade as they moved away from the saturated center covered his right side. _How long had he had that?_ She asked herself before realizing she was supposed to be mad at him. _Fuck __killing him with her loopha, she was planning on using her bare hands._

Uriah, Zeke and Tori burst out laughing even harder, if that was even possible, while Christina covered her mouth and Will tried to cover her eyes but she fought away his hand and began laughing at his further attempts to block her view of a practically naked Eric in the middle of her living room. All while Tris begged for a black hole to open beneath her and swallow her whole.

"Does this mean we'll be seeing you tonight at the bar?" Uriah asked punching Will in the arm as he finally gave up the fight to shield Christina's eyes. Tris froze _No, please no_

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Tori yelled grabbing a hold of Zeke and shaking him.

Eric looked at her with a mischievous grin. She tried to will him to say no and hopefully he would come up with a good excuse, but his smile got bigger. She hoped her hatred for him read clear as day on her face.

"Sounds good" Eric shurgged. She was going to enjoy killing him in 30 seconds, once the _witnesses_ left.

"Ok well we'll leave you alone" Zeke said as he pulled Tori and Christina towards the front door closely followed by a shocked Will and hysterical Uriah. "See you two in a few hours" He yelled before shutting the door, their laughter could still be heard as they all walked down the hall. She stood there for a second looking at the door quickly repeating the last five minutes in her head. Then she looked to Eric. He was still smiling. Fucking smiling! _AT HER!_

Before they both knew it, her fist connected with his chin. She felt his hands grip her waist as she grabbed his shoulders just as they fell to the floor. They were a tangle of limbs, each fighting to overpower the other. He laughed again when he trapped her arms at her sides in a bear hug while she straddled him until they stopped wrestling.

"So I take that as you don't want to coordinate outfits" He joked squeezing her tighter to his soaked and naked body.

"I'm going to detach what I can assume is your favorite appendage, since you enjoy acting like one. Let go of me!" She yelled trying to punch at his sides. "And you are not coming out with us tonight!". His body was way too close against hers. She felt the sudden tightening of a coil in her abdomen return as a vision of them in his bed filled her mind, both sweating and breathing heavily as they moaned each others name. _Goddamn it!_

He suddenly went still, breaking her steamy thoughts from revealing anything further and causing her gaze to move to his. Their mouths were no even an inch away, she could feel his hot breath on her lips – making that coil go even tighter. Her pulse kicked wondering what it would be like to press against him just a little more. Something sparked behind his gaze.

"Concede?" he said almost breathless. She fought against his loosened grip and got to her feet.

"No" She spat turning her back to him as he climbed up from the floor.

"Good" He whispered making her turn. But before she could lash out at him again he held up a hand to quiet her "But you'll get a lot more questions if I don't go" He said as another mischievous grin over his gorgeous, silky – ahem – lips. She mentally kicked herself as her gaze fell to his waist where his towel barely hung onto his hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay again in uploading, the past month has been a roller coaster with work & everything going on. I have tried to rework this damn chapter as much as I could before uploading it but I'm finally happy with it!**

**So, hopefully you will enjoy the one chapter I was so nervous to write. **

**Cheers!**

**-H **

****MATURE CONTENT 18+****

_Chapter 6_

_She was __extremely gorgeous when she __furious_ he thought smiling into the mirror. Looking over his sore jaw and admiring her speed to land the hit. She was improving on her fighting skills. She even got him on his back, but he wondered if he had let her. He had to admit she felt perfect against him, almost like the feeling one got from putting the final piece of a jig saw puzzle in its place. He wondered if she would feel as soft as before, would she still taste just as sweet if not more on his tongue, would she still trace her fingertips across his cheeks.

Loud banging sounded on the door, "C'mon asshole, you've had your fun" she said. No_, probably not._ He sighed zipping his bag closed and noticed the white facecloth folded neatly on the steel shelf in front of him. He cracked the door open praying it wouldn't get kicked into his face.

"Is it safe?" he laughed waving his hand threw the ajar door while holding the facecloth

"Not likely" He heard Tris growl.

"Oh well! It's all yours then" He exclaimed pulling the door completely open. "Thanks" He added with a smile

"I didn't really have a choice" She replied going into the bathroom and slamming the door before he could say anything else.

He turned to her apartment door, pausing just as he was about to turn the knob. He inhaled deeply, trying to decipher the faint scents that seemed to flow through her quarters. He closed his eyes and imagined himself walking through the snow covered pine, the smell of a wood fire burning and the sound of the snow being crushed under his heavy boots and faint laughter and cheer in the distance. He felt - happy. Content. Like the weight he carried was now gone.

But as he opened his eyes and rested his head on the cool steel door, the weight returned along with the fear of Jeannine's success flowing through his veins and sending a chill through him.

He opened the door with a sigh and made his way across the hall to his own apartment. His fingers trembled as he entered the code on the keypad and then hearing the lock disengage. Once he was in his apartment he dropped his bag on the floor as he walked into his living room and fell onto the couch. The sunset lit his room up in bright red light as he thought about what might happen tonight. Would she even talk to him? How mad could she be? He thought as he dozed off.

* * *

A loud bang sounded at his door, jolting him from the warmth his imagination had decided to create for him. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't sprawled across a large bed and feeling the weight of a soft body beside him but rather curled up on his small couch with his hands gripping a grey blanket that half lay on the floor. Another sequence of banging sounded on the steel heavy door behind him.

"Stop your fucking banging, I'm coming!" He bellowed as he climbed up from his makeshift bed and marched to the door, pulling on the handle so forcefully he felt ashamed when he noticed he didn't remove the door from it's hinges.

"No matter how much you try to sleep, you're not going to get any prettier ya ugly oaf" Tris sneered moving passed him and into his apartment "We're late" She added pointing to the clock beside his small bookcase. _915PM_

_Shit_

"So we are. What happened to you?" He asked as he closed the door with very little regard for how loud it slammed shut.

Her straight blonde hair was down instead of up in her usual pony tail and she wore a black tank and loose fitting black cargo pants that showed only a hint of her toned body. He watched as her hips swayed with each step she took further into his apartment. Did they have to go to the bar? He wondered if he could bolt the door so he could maybe see if the way he imagined her naked against him was just as glorious as it was in the dream he just had. The evidence of that fantasy still pressed tightly against the zipper of his jeans.

"I fell asleep" She sighed seemingly like she was no longer in a rush to go down to the bar. Her eyes scanned over his apartment then him. "I figured you'd be in something that would show how much of an asshole you are but I guess you look OK" She teased giving him the once over. He looked down realizing he was still wearing the same outfit he left her place in. A plain pair of jeans, black t shirt and jacket. Not something he usually went drinking in but why bother getting changed. "Were you asleep too?" She asked

"Yeah. I guess it was an eventful day" He admitted walking to his bedroom mirror and quickly fixing his hair.

"It ain't over yet" She smiled

"Is that a hint for more to come Prior?" He asked as he walked back into his living room only to find Tris digging in his fridge for a bottle of water. He lifted an eyebrow and watched her closely. She just shrugged.

"You use my bathroom. I raid your fridge"

"Fair enough" He shrugged before motioning for them to leave. The quicker he got there the quicker he could get back to his quarters and be alone.

* * *

The entire way from his apartment to the bar, not a single word passed between them even as they entered and he walked ahead to clear a path while on the lookout for the group of idiots they were supposed to meet. Suddenly Christina stood on her chair and waving her hands in the air. "You're late!" She yelled barely audible over the loud house music playing.

"Didn't miss much" Will stated shaking Eric's hand before pulling an already drunk Christina to her seat. She was giggling and pulled Tris and Tori towards the woman's washroom while Zeke handed him a beer.

"Boy you have no idea what kind of trouble you're both in" Zeke laughed

"What do you mean" Eric asked taking a drink of his beer

"He means those two are up to no good and Tris is currently in the middle on an interrogation by an ex-Candor and ex-Erudite." Uriah laughed.

This should be interesting he thought as Zeke and Will began discussing the few details from the days surveillance and patrols. He sat quietly llistening while drinking his beer and thinking about what could have been taking them so long. He was about to ask Zeke and WIll about the girls but they seemed so involved in their conversation that they hadn't noticed it had been almost 20 minutes since they had disappeared. But the last thing he expected was a set of arms to come around his shoulders from behind and Tris's voice in his ear.

"This is all your fault" She sighed, one of her lips brushed his ear sending a chill down his body. Her loose hair fell over her face as she rested her forehead against his temple "They won't shut up about you and the stunt you pulled in my apartment." He noticed the shocked faces on Christina and Tori as they sat back down at the table. _How this must look _he laughed to himself as he placed a hand on the back of her neck. Pulling her forward he whispered in her ear.

"Does big bad Tris need my help?" He purred into her ear. Her head shot up to give him a narrowed stare.

"You got me into this" She growled "I'm the one who told you to stay in the shower but you wanted to show off. Now I'm getting asked if you have a tattoo on your ass." Tori was giggling and whispering in Zeke's ear, who also began to smile. Christina just grinned and started to drink whatever was in front of her. While Will pinched the bridge of his nose and mouthed 'told you so. Uriah of course, had decided to do his well practiced rendition of a ghost and was nowhere in sight.

He took hold of one of Tris's hands and whispered against her ear. "Would you like to see if I do?" He nuzzled his face into her neck as she went stiff in his arms and glared at him as he felt her fist clench – probably to give him another taste of his own medicine. But before she could move he suddenly stood up, catching Tris around her waist as she lost her balance and fell against him, then yelled they were going to the bar for more drinks and pulled her to follow him. She walked with him to the bar while holding his hand, making sure her fingers pressed tightly against the pressure point between his thumb and index finger, the whole time calling him every name under the sun. He bared through the pain with a grin on his face until she released him as they stood at the bar and waited for one of the bartenders to notice them.

"Shit disturber" She spat, punching his arm.

"Stick and stones may break my bones" He recited then leaned in to whisper into her ear "but rough play always excites me"

"You're really a piece of work arn't you?" She asked looking at him. He couldn't tell if her face was red from blushing or anger.

"One of a kind" He winked yelling for 3 shots. One of the bartenders nodded and went to get the drinks.

"So you got cornered with no back up?" He asked

"Pretty much, they're both as giddy as school girls and drilled me about you" She smiled having to move closer to him because of the rowdy bunch of first years behind her.

"Besides my tattooed behind, what else did they want to know?" He asked as the bartender came up to them with their drinks. He split the shots between the 3 of them then leaned over the bar say something to the bartender before they all lifted their drinks to eachother.

"As always! Thanks Man!" He yelled before moving on to serve someone else.

"They wanted to know how long we'd been together, if you're the reason I was moved to new quarters, how the sex was, and how big you are" She rhymed off, the last one sent her eyes to his pants as she raised one eyebrow before looking back at him. He nearly choked on his shot as she laughed at him.

"Seriously?!" He yelled but she only nodded before tossing her drink back then started to walk back to where everyone was seated. But he caught up to her and stopped her. "What did you say?" He asked

"Nothing. I ran and grabbed you. And our little show isn't exactly making them think we're not sleeping together, by the way" She laughed pointing a finger into his chest. He thought for a second, if this night was going to be a game of 21 questions then that sucked all the fun of a good night out. He knew Zeke was going to hound his ass for details now, Will probably wouldn't have the guts. But Tori and Christina were going to drive them both nuts, grasping at straws and coming to their own conclusions. Why stay? He thought. He looked at Tris and watched as she turned and looked like she was walking back to meet her executioner.

Fuck this. Tonight was going to be a complete disaster within minutes. Christina looked like she was getting ready to blast the two of them with more questions than a hyper three year old and Tori was too busy sucking on Zeke's ear to pay them any attention – for now. Why were they still here? He grabbed Tris's hand and quickly pulled her towards the center of the room. She looked at him confused until she realized what he was actually doing – It was a jail break. Once they made it through the packed dance floor and out of the bar, they instantly broke into a sprint, by the time they reached the pit the race was on. She followed him to the vehicle compound as he grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and jumped into the driver seat of a small black jeep he kept for his own use. He remembered approaching Max a few years ago about fixing up the ancient thing and was told if he could fix it, he could have it. After eight months of greasy hands and losing his patience, he got it up and running. He had removed the ripped canvas topper and creaking rusted doors leaving it completely open to the elements, never getting around to replacing them, but something he kinda of now enjoyed. She climbed in as he turned the ignition and within seconds they were leaving Dauntless behind.

'This will really give them something to talk about" She laughed as her blonde hair blew in every direction from the wind and looked back at the old factory buildings disappearing behind them.

"We'll be the main gossip by the end of the night" He joined in as she nodded

"Oh my god, if I had to sit there any longer and watch those two suck face all night I think I would have drank myself under the table" She sighed resting one booted foot on the door frame and leaned back her seat.

"Just like the night every other night we went out with them" He groaned navigating the maze of crumbling streets and narrow alleys through the city.

"Pretty much, but at least they had gone off for some privacy then" She added.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the city sky line turned into derelict buildings now reclaimed by nature and the tires began kicking up rocks and dust from the gravel roads. He drove until they reached a small wooded area on the other side of the city. She jumped out as he slowed to a stop and stretched her arms above her head. Once he put it in park and shut down the engine he heard her breathe in deeply before turning to look at him. The moon shone through the tree branches and cast streams of light over them, one across her face changing her grey eyes into ethereal pools. _Damn, she was gorgeous. _He felt his mouth go dry and his body get tense. _What did he get himself into?_

He looked up at the night sky noting how bright the stars were among the few dark clouds that hung in the air. _A little star gazing never hurt anyone_ he thought climbing out and walking to the storage compartment at the back of the jeep and rummaged around for the sheet he had kept buried in there somewhere. She was walking over to him as he pulled the thick black blanket out and tossed it over the hood and windshield before climbing up onto the jeep and laying across it. She joined him and grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and began exploring the night sky. How was usually a pro at finding the constellations but he was having a really hard time even finding one while she sat so close to him.

"How did you find this place?" Her soft voice broke into his thoughts. He remembered the first time he ventured to this secluded part of the city, it started off as a drive to blow off steam and practice throwing knives into the large oak not too far from them. That day, he was almost humiliated by a loud mouth Abnegation who spoke out against him while they trained with the knives. He remembered the anger she triggered in him but also the shame of letting his pride get the best of him, from the moment the first knife was thrown, she didn't flinch or freak out..

"It's actually your fault" He replied, wishing now he had lied. He looked over now to see her puzzled face. He sighed, might as well tell her. "The day you became Four's target practice. You spoke up for Will and took his place and took every throw like a champ" He grinned "I was pissed afterwards and went for a drive. Ended up here for the night to cool off" He watched as she shivered when an icy breeze hit them.

"Eric, I didn't mean to ..." He sat up and removed his jacket and held it out to her. She hesitated until he glared at her, then quickly took the jacket and put it on.

"Don't." He sighed flicking a blade of grass off the blanket. "Besides, now we're even" He smiled laying back down.

"How's that?" She asked zipping the jacket closed. It swam on her but he kind of felt a ping of possessiveness now that she was wearing something of his.

"The pipes in my shower work fine" He watched as she whipped her head around to look at him.

* * *

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" She yelled trying to slap him but he blocked every hit as he began laughing, which made her even more angry.

"I was only planning on annoying you but once your buddies knocked on your door it all kind of just happened!" He yelled back as her hand slapped his chest.

"You ruined my night of drinking dick head!"

"How was I supposed to know they'd think we were sleeping together just from me walking out of your bathroom?!"

"Seriously?!" She growled jumping on top of him and straddling her legs over his as she tried to pin his arms "_You_ were naked in _my_ apartment!"

"I had a towel on" He snickered grabbing a hold of her wrists and pinning them behind her, then sitting up so they were face to face. The sudden fear of falling tingled through her body but his arms held her still, not showing any weakness. Her pulse kicked into high gear when she realized how close their lips were to touching. The memory of them on her apartment floor flooded her mind – and same urge to feel his mouth on hers. How would it feel to just let go and kiss him again? _Like she had the first _time. Her inner muscles clenched visualizing them together again in his bed, her name a gasp on his lips. She couldn't help but press her hips down and move against him. She watched as his eyes grew wide and felt his thumb gently rub against the inside of her wrist.

Her entire childhood was strict and chaste. She was to avoid vanity, dress conservatively and affection was never to be displayed. The abnegation in her tried to rear its ugly head and convince her not to go further and run back to Dauntless if she had to. But her curiosity and fearlessness that she had discovered while being Dauntless was urging her on. To taste the passion and drown in the desire her body was begging her to sate. To feel what it was like to let go of her own bonds and be free. Free to choose. Free to feel. Free to touch. But it was Eric. He was the flame that had burned her before and could easily do it again.

She leaned toward him feeling his soft lips against hers, and for the briefest moment she wondered if she had made a mistake but instead it was like the opening of the flood gates for the both of them as he pulled her closer to him. One strong arm wrapped around her waist as he placed his other hand at the base of her neck, deepening their already intense kiss. His mouth trailed hot kisses from her lips, down her neck and back up again as a moan parted her lips and she wished their clothes would just disappear.

Her whole body quaked against him as sparks lit up her vision and the roar of her heartbeat drummed in her ears. _Oh god this felt too good_ she thought as her mind went blank and her body began naturally reacting to his touch. His hands moved underneath his coat and her thin tank top sending shivers down her spine as his fingers pressed into her back, bringing her hips down onto his hardness. She felt the heat of her core as the coil from earlier began to tighten and drive her even more crazy. She pushed herself against him as her lips welcomed another searing kiss.

She felt something cold brush her cheek but she ignored it as his tongue played with hers while he unzipped the jacket and moved it down her shoulders and letting the night air chill her hot skin. She was about to throw the jacket away when another cold sensation hit her back, then her shoulder, then her hand. A faint flash of lightening lit up the sky followed by a slow rumble of thunder, and then the torrential rain. She jumped down from the hood of the jeep and laughed at the sudden sensation of the ice cold rain. He started cursing and pointed towards the grove of trees as shelter. She noticed he grabbed the blanket as they bolted for the tree line, both of them laughing and out of breath.

Her mind sobered up for a moment as they stood a few meters apart just under the tree line, the curtain of rain almost obscuring their view of the jeep. She felt the frigid knot of doubt creep into her chest, _he'll hurt you again_ her mind echoed. And she was beginning to believe it until he turned to her and their gaze connected for a moment. Tris decided she wasn't going to let her doubt of tomorrow stop her from having what she wanted. What she _needed_. And that was Eric.

She wanted him to chase her doubts and fears away. She knew he could. Even as he tossed the blanket aside and stalked towards her, she felt the desire for him crash over her like a storm surge overtaking a beach. He lifted her in his arms and carried her across the shelter of trees until she felt the rough bark of the large oak against her back and his signature mischievous smile came across his lips.

It wasn't gentle or slow. She knew better with Eric. He wasn't timid or coy, instead he kissed her with such passion that she thought she would burst into a thousand pieces if his arms weren't holding her so tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing his hard erection closer to her soaked core. She moaned into his lips as his fingertips dug into her thighs. Her pulse raced as his tongue traveled to her collarbone and then the seam of her shirt above her breast. Her body begged him to take more. She felt his fingers undo the top button of her pants and push between the rain soaked fabric and her body until they were nestled against her aching center.

She cried out as one of his fingers pushed inside causing her to reach out for his shoulders and steady the feeling that she was falling as he massaged her clenching muscles, She wasn't sure if it was the chill of the rain or the graze of his teeth on her neck that sent a shiver through her body but it felt euphoric. Then her body exploded as she called out his name. Every nerve in her sparked and sizzled as she lost control and quaked in his arms. As the waves of pleasure subsided she noticed the large smile across his face before he devoured her mouth again and carried her back towards the blanket strewn across the ground.

* * *

She nibbled on his ear as he knelt her down on the blanket and sighed his name again as he pressed his hardness against her. He was prepared to slash their clothes to pieces and ravage her among the remnants, but he knew they couldn't return to Dauntless in rags. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky, lighting up her features – he froze. _Would she regret him again?_ _Would he push her away and refuse to let her in?_ He thought as the doubt sank into him deeper then the cold ever could. She looked at him and then sat up to straddle his legs as soft fingertips traveled across his features. First his cheek, then his jaw and continuing across his lips until her hands cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his. Even as the rain began to fall harder and the thunder rolled through the clouds followed by another flash. She sat silent for a moment against him.

"What do you want Eric?" She asked as she raised his head in her hands so she could look into his eyes.

He thrust his hips against her and growled her name against her mouth "I want this" He answered before kissing her and imagining her calling out his name again and again as he pleasured her. He sighed lifting a hand and slowly caressed her cheek, gently sweeping away the wet strands of hair that caked her face just as he felt her nails gently dig into his back causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"And I want you" She replied as her fingers moved across his stomach and lifting his shirt above his head and tossing it away. Before he realized he had moved, she was pressed between him and the ground as they raced to get each other naked. His pulse pounded and his body ached to have himself sheathed inside her, knowing that every dream he had had of this moment with her would not prepare him for the rush or ecstasy he would feel. "Please don't stop Eric" She gasp as he placed his body between her thighs and braced for the liquid fire ready to engulf him completely to ash.

They moved together slowly at first, each of them savoring the feel of the other and then began to move harder and faster until she was calling out his name and trying to hold onto him even as the world around them dissappeared. Her nerves were alight to every sensation as his body moved with hers. While he begged whatever higher power there could be to never let it end.

The storm continued outside their natural shelter and she could have sworn some of the rain drops that fell from between the branches above them burned away as they hit their skin. Each stroke brought them both closer to climax as they both fought to prolong the heaven they had placed each other in. The final deep thrusts were like ocean waves crashing into the rocky cliffs, repeatedly pounding against them as they held the others quaking body in their arms.

* * *

The sky was a still dark with the hint on sunrise just above the city's skyline. An early morning mist hung low around them as he slowly awoke to find them still in their sheltered grove of trees and under another thick wool blanket he had been able to dig out of jeep after they had spent most of the night finding ways to pleasure each other until they lay exhausted and spent in each others arms. She was fast asleep beside him, the soft sounds of her breathing almost drowned out by the chirps of the song birds.

At that moment he remembered a illegal book he had read in Erudite about how the gods and goddess of many cultures were worshiped for their beauty. He began trying to recall their names, Hathor, Freya, Venus, Aphrodite. Could any of them have compared to this moment? He wondered.

"Someone's deep in thought" A whisper sounded beside him "Old ways are hard to unlearn huh?" She teased as she traced his jaw line with her finger tip. He grasped her wrist and rolled on top of her sure to press his hardness against her inner thighs. She moaned in his ear as he traced kisses up her neck.

"But new things are so much more fun. Arn't they?"

"You're insatiable" She laughed rolling Eric onto his back and slowly seating his hard member inside her.

"I'm not the only one" He replied as he ran his hands along her thighs and hips while she began to ride on top of him.

"Do you think anyone will miss us if we stay out here all day?" She sighed as he bucked his hips up

"Probably. But that still gives us a few more hours before they start sending out patrols" He smiled as she road him harder. She bent down to kiss him as he gripped her hips and pressed deeper into her. He rolled them until she lay laughing beneath him and scoring her nails down his chest and stomach still matching his strokes.

"I don't want to go back" She moaned as he moved inside her.

"I figured you'd want a nice hot shower and comfy warm bed" He laughed as she arched into him

"Mmhhmm that does sound tempting. But I think I'd kill for a cup of coffee instead" She replied feeling the tight coil inside her suddenly snap.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review:) whether it's positive, constructive or negative, I love to hear from everyone:) **


End file.
